Ulysses
Ulysses is a member of the street dog gang The Greeks. He makes his first appearance in Dodger and Company, Part Two: Danger Zone and is voiced by Canadian actor David Kaye. Biography Little is known about Ulysses' background. It is apparent however that he is a veteran member of the Greeks. He also mentions that he used to belong to a man who mistreated him, and later on escaped. Appearance Ulysses is an elderly Irish wolfhound. He has brown eyes, one of which has been put out, and sports a black collar. Personality Next to his fellow Greek Athena, Ulysses is intelligent and is able to think on his feet. Appearances Dodger and Company, Part Two: Danger Zone Ulysses and the Greeks make their first appearance. When the gang talk about their background, Ulysses mentions that his previous owner abused him and when he ran away from home, he found a refuge with the Greeks. He also helps take in street dogs driven off their territory by Roscoe and DeSoto's sons Nero and Caesar. When the gangs are attacked on the Brooklyn Bridge, Ulysses' fellow Greek Hercules sacrifices himself to fight Nero. Dodger and Company, Part Three: Winner Takes All After burying Hercules, Dodger announces that the Company and The Greeks will rally together to avenge him. When Oliver is captured by the Rebels, the gangs rally together to save him. Dodger's son Archie suggests that they infiltrate the Rebels' headquarters, to which Ulysses comments it is irresistably similar to the siege of Troy. By spreading rumours among the street dogs that Caesar is weak, the gang successfully manage to rescue Oliver. Caesar, however, deduces that Dodger is behind this and he and the Rebels arrive to fight him. The Company and other street dogs have joined forces to battle The Rebels and a fight breaks out. During the fight, a Greek called Cass ends up being killed by a Rebel called Thunder. The battle continues and when Dodger defeats Caesar, he asks "You won't kill me, will you?" Dodger, however, relents but he orders Caesar and the Rebels to leave New York and never return. Dodger and Company, Part Four: New Beginnings In the aftermath of the gang war, the Company meet the Greeks for the final time. The gang-particularly Dodger-are commended for helping them winning the gang war and gang leaders Achilles and Artemis announce that they are leaving New York for good; however, they are leaving by choice. The two gangs then bid farewell. Trivia * Ulysses shares his name with the the mythical warrior of the same name (also known under his Greek name Odysseus), who is renowned for his resourcefulness and for the decade-long journey he spent trying to return home (which the ancient Greek writer Homer documented in his epic poem the Odyssey). * Ulysses mentions his last owner was called Penelope. In classical mythology, Penelope was the name of Odysseus's wife, who waited for him while he was on his adventures. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters